Dokushijin
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: My Kuroshitsuji Fanfic... Featuring Maekir as its protag!  Like my YM fanfics
1. Prologue

Prologue

A sinister voice sneers, his voice echoing through the alleyways, "Gimme all ya got!"

_Innocence__is__a__curious__thing,__perhaps__in__the__same__way__as__life.__It__shields__you__from__evil,__but__even__its__power__can__only__do__so__much__…_

A young boy cries out with despair in his voice, "Please, sir! Don't hurt my parents!"

_Once__it__is__shattered__…_

Suddenly, twin gunshots resound as the boy's voice is replaced with a sharp screech…

_You__can__never__go__back__…_

_However,__life__itself__requires__a__shred__of__innocence__in__order__to__have__any__worth,__yet__in__order__to__survive__it,__it__must__be__shattered__…_

_But__…__does__that__mean__that__we__must__endure__those__that__deliberately__shatter__innocence__without__reason?_

A sudden wind blows as a figure appears on top of an adjacent building, his face twisted into a sadistic grin in the moonlight.

The criminal looks at the figure, averting his eyes from those he had just slain, and inquires with intense fear in his eyes, "Who…are…you?"

_It__is__to__stop__those__who__try__to__ruin__the__balance__of__innocence__and__life__that__the__Grim__Reapers__find__use__in__me__…_

The figure replies with a chuckle as his sharp eyes focus on the heretic at hand, "I am the sword that eliminates the wicked… But do not expect me to treat you with a fair trial."

_I__am__the__scythe,__the__bringer__of__salvation,__and__the__wicked__shall__face__a__toxic__demise__at__my__hand__…_

_I__am__that__stoic__figure__that__strikes__fear__into__millions__of__forsaken__souls__as__they__see__their__imminent__torment__in__my__zealous__gaze__…_

I continue as I unsheathe my blade and plunge it into the criminal, causing his Cinematic Record, as well as the records of those he had just slain, to spew from within as he begins to spew blood, "Your toxic sin shall be your undoing!"

_I__am__the__poet__of__poison,__and__I__shall__erase__those__who__dare__bring__ruin__to__this__story__we__call__ '__destiny__'…_

_And__I__never__fail__to__bring__about__a__checkmate__when__one__is__required__…_


	2. Purple and Black

Purple and Black

_England__…_

_One__of__the__centers__of__the__world__in__this__progressive__age__of__wonder__and__politics,__yet__I__never__got__where__that__odd__accent__came__from__in__the__first__place__… __Nor__do__I__know__why__it__is__so__odd__to__me._

_Maybe__because__I__spend__too__much__time__reaping__the__wicked__over__in__the__States__rather__than__in__this__glorious__land__…_

_But__on__the__bright__side,__it__is__better__than__Nippon__…_

_However,__that__is__irrelevant__at__this__time._

I shout into the cargo ship impatiently as my lips curl into a frown, "My lord… Please do hurry up with gathering your belongings. The Phantomhive household expects us before noon, and we wouldn't want to disrespect such vital allies such as them with tardiness..."

A voice replies with an annoyed tone as a young lad about the age of seventeen dressed in fine cloths swiftly come out with a pile of crates in tow, "Well, aren't you posing to be my butler, Paul? Isn't it courtesy to help your master, if not rid him or her of any burden whatsoever?"

_That__is__my__lord,__or__rather__ '__business__partner__' __in__truth,__Scott__Matheson__… __His__parents__were__killed__in__a__deadly__mugging__years__back,__which__I__just__happened__to__be__at__due__to__the__mugger__being__my__prey__at__that__time._

_And__we__swiftly__became__good__friends,__despite__me__being__…__well,__whatever__I__would__be__known__as,__and__him__being__a__human._

_I__think__by__now,__he__knows__that__when__he__has__a__business__deal__abroad,__it__is__always__a__good__idea__to__bring__me__along__…__especially__after__the__events__in__Nippon._

I reply with a chuckle as I utilize my most basic of all my psionics to bring half of the load into my grasp, "Ok, fine. You win. Now, can you speed up?"

Scott jeers at me jokingly as we hand the loads over to the carriage-master, who let out a sigh of relief at our arrival, and board the carriage with swiftness, "You sure do HATE tardiness, don't you…"

I reply with a slight chuckle and crack a slight smile as I stare pensively outside of the window, "Well, you have seen what happens when I don't arrive at the right moment… As well as when I actually do, like in Japon…"

Scott replies with a snarl as he blushes with embarrassment, "Please stop rubbing that in my face… I am so annoyed at how blind I was… But besides that…"

I reply with interest as I suddenly focus my gaze upon him, "Yeah?"

He inquires with a slight grin as he straightens the bow tied around his neck, "Did the Dispatch Society give you any missions yet?"

I reply with a sigh as I resume my gazing at the scenery, "No… All I was told was to report to a 'William T. Spears' and two of his cohorts tomorrow night… Though, I feel I would be better off if I just eavesdropped on Queen Victoria's orders directly to her Guard Dog. That would at least get me less cryptic intel…"

Scott replies with another chuckle as the carriage reaches its destination, "Whatever works for you…"

As the carriage door opens, we are greeted by a neatly-dressed, red-eyed butler who says with a sight bow as I help Scott out, "Hello… My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am the butler for the Phantomhive household. My master would be right beside me, but his betrothed visited him earlier and he is a bit…worn out. May I ask you two to introduce yourselves in kind?"

I reply with a slight bow of my own as I crack a slight grin, "Ah, yes… My name is Paul Holgate, and this here is my lord, Scott Matheson, current CEO of Matheson Industries. We came to speak to Earl Ciel Phantomhive about a business alliance between our companies…"

Sebastian replies with a devilish grin as he looks at a pocket-watch, "Ah yes… You two are fifteen minutes early… Now, if you will please follow me to the parlor, I can get you both comfortable as I ready my lord for your talks… Of course, before as well as after doing so, you are free to make yourselves comfortable, and we will allow you to stay as long as you like…"

I reply with a bow of gratitude as I crack a wide grin, "Thank you for the hospitality, Mister Sebastian. Please let your lord know that we appreciate all the kindness he is offering towards us…"

Sebastian replies with another bow before he opens the doors to the manor and takes his leave, "Well, if I couldn't do such a simple thing on behalf of the Phantomhives, what kind of butler would I be? Now then, take a left down the golden-clad hall and the parlor should be straight away. My lord and I will join you in a bit…"

Once Sebastian is out of sight, I turn to Scott and exclaim with a slight chuckle, "That butler sure is good at his job… But, I will see if those rumors from the San Francisco Dispatch have any truth to them… However, for now, I would say we should go into the guard dog's den and begin the negotiations."

Scott replies with a nod as he begins to make his way into the manor himself, "Yes… That is probably what is needed the most at this time."

After waiting in the parlor for a while, Sebastian finally returns with a young, grey-haired child dressed in formal clothes complete with an eyepatch over his left eye.

Sebastian proceeds to exclaim with a slight bow, "Sorry for keeping you all waiting. This is my lord, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Queen Victoria's guard dog and CEO of Funtom."

He then turns to Ciel and continues as he points in our direction, "My lord, this is Scott Matheson, CEO of Matheson Industries, and his…butler, I assume, Paul Holgate."

Ciel replies with a slight smile as he bows slightly, "Ah! It is nice to meet you all finally. How was your trip?"

I reply with a chuckle as my lips twist into a sinister smirk, "It was…interesting. Especially after our little jaunt over in Nippon a while ago…"

Scott snaps at me as his face sharpens into a scowl, "I told you not to mention that!"

I jeer back as I crack a wide, satisfied grin, "Has my poison struck deep, my lord?"

Ciel raises his eyebrows as he folds his fingers and focuses his glare on Scott as he says, "Interesting… Now then, about the alliance…"

Scott replies with a sigh as he signals towards me, "Well, you see… Paul here is actually my number two, so maybe he can shed some light on the deal at hand…"

I reply with a sigh as I pull out a contract and hand it to Sebastian, "Ok. We will offer you our services in creating your new clockwork products, and in exchange, we desire 35% of the total profits. Does that sound reasonable, Mister Phantomhive?"

Ciel replies with a wide smile as Sebastian hands him the contract and a pen, "Yes… Now then, how soon can you begin production?"

I reply with a slight bow as I smirk with glee, "Soon… Most likely within a week or two…"

Ciel replies with a shrug as he signs the contract, "Sounds good enough… Now then, will that be all? I will grant you and your lord the guest chambers if you wish to tour our fine country…"

I reply with a sigh as my Shinigami comm device begins to buzz, "Sure… Now if you will excuse me, I must take my leave. You see, I have arranged for separate lodgings in the city due to some…personal business…"

Sebastian replies with a respectful bow as his crimson eyes begin to glisten with malice, "Interesting… Heading to London when there are rumors of the Scarecrow still at large…"

I reply with amusement as I crack an intrigued grin before taking my leave, "Oh? I have heard of that bastard… Supposedly a sadistic fellow that looks like a wicked faerie of steel and steam that has executed any that cross its path… Do not worry about me though… I am HARDLY defenseless."

_But__I__am__also__not__one__to__simply__stand__by__when__danger__rears__its__head__…_

_London__may__be__worth__the__travel,__perhaps__about__as__much__as__that__forsaken__Nippon!_

_However,__the__question__remains__…_

_Who__will__claim__the__Scarecrow__first?_


End file.
